


These bloody flowers

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, One sided, Sickfic, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moca is sick, Ran tries to help but she can't.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 35





	These bloody flowers

Moca was laying in her bed, stuffed under a thousand of blankets her mom tucked her in, as she heard a soft click of somebody opening the lock to her house. First thing that came into her mind was that she was being robbed. Good – she thought, this is exactly how she wanted to die. Surrounded by a bunch of bread she couldn’t even eat because whenever she tried to put it in her mouth her tummy would turn upside down and her throat would close up. Poor burglar who just wanted to get some extra money, now they will face the court for murdering one of the best guitarists.

“Hey” ah, never mind, it’s just Ran.

As if to answer Moca’s first question of how the hell did her friend came into her house, Ran raised a single key so Moca could see it. It was the one she gave her fellow bandmate a while ago for her birthday. It still had a little note Moca had attached to it ‘for whenever you feel lonely ;)’.

The guitarist smiled at her old joke.

“The rest didn’t came so you wouldn’t feel overwhelmed” Ran brushed off some of the used up tissues covering the night stand into the trash can, placing a small plastic bag there instead. “They know you don’t really like being taken care of” she changed Moca’s compress to a way colder one.

The blonde only let out a gargle, which was the most she could say at the moment. Ran kneeled next to her bed making them be on the same level. “But they did give you some gifts. It’s mostly candles thought” Ah yes, the members of her little cult don’t disappoint, except, how is Moca supposed to sacrifice herself?

“I’m sorry I can’t be longer with you, I sadly couldn’t change the date for my flower arrangement classes” it’s fine, you did more than enough.

Ran squeezed her hand as a small goodbye and the next thing Moca’s ill brain registered was the door to her room closing. And so it begins.

The familiar sensation of her lungs being on fire as she tried to cough everything out making her throat feel even more like she swallowed a bunch of nails. Her head spinning with occasional black dots appearing before her eyes. She looked down at the top blanket of her fort she covered her mouth with. A big bloody stain, just like usual, bit with full camelias surrounding it.

It was beautiful in it’s own self.

**Author's Note:**

> hngh  
> yeah  
> that was something  
> im sorry im feeling angsty as of lately
> 
> [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/mocaisgayidontmaketherules/)/[Tumblr](https://im-mocastic-baby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
